


Alphabet Soup

by Quirky_Pen_Name



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, F/M, Genderbending, Het and Slash, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, really ridiculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Pen_Name/pseuds/Quirky_Pen_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marco and Jean are shamelessly plugged into other fandoms. A collection of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabet Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted genderbendMarco and genderbendJean in at least one series each. Especially since Johanna the Mad’s designs are awesome (no seriously you glorious creature I can’t get enough of your art). 
> 
> Also there’s only one character in this series that could come even close to being crazy enough to be Eleven. So she got a genderbend as well as her captain.
> 
> IDEK I just thought this would be fun. I have more letters I’m working on to add later. And some stuff has been tweaked because exactly the same for everything would be boring.
> 
> Also: please note the Chinese was grabbed from a transcript of the show, and apparently roughly translates to “frog-humping son of a bitch”. If this is wrong, I do apologize.

**D.**

It’s been frustrating watching her fall for someone else. Jean still can’t give up completely, however. He’s a mastermind and his determination has gotten him this far. That douche bag is bound to screw it up. And then he’ll swoop in and show her. He’ll show her he’s the better man.

He slips into the laundromat with his surprise attack in the brown paper bag. 

“Hey Marci.” She turns, dark eyes shining like always.

“Hi Jean,” Marci offers a smile as she goes back to sorting some more clothes. Jean puts his laundry basket on the ground and sets the brown paper bag on the machine closest to her. He peeks in and makes a forced sound of surprise.

“Huh? That’s so weird. I ordered one frozen yogurt and they gave me two. You don’t like frozen yogurt, do you?”

Marci blinked, incredulously, “I love frozen yogurt.”

“Well what a crazy random happenstance!” He slides the “extra” container toward her and she happily accepts. They sit on the washers, eating and chatting. And he can’t help but hate that Captain Titan even more. His thoughts go to her lips as she speaks. Her soft pretty lips that are wet from the frozen yogurt. If he could just muster up a little bit of courage. She is so close. Maybe one kiss could change everything.

“Jean?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re driving a spork into your leg,” Marci is obviously concerned. The pain hadn't even registered in his mind until she called it out. But he oh so _smoothly_ covers with,

“So I am. Hilarious!”

♫ _And Marci will see the evil me, not a joke, not a dork, not a failure_  
And she may cry but her tears will dry  
When I hand her the keys to a shiny new Australia...♫

 

**E.**

Jean scrambled to the entry plug. He tore pieces of shrapnel away in a desperate attempt to get to the emergency opening. Grabbing the handles, he pulled the black levers toward him. The searing heat from the entry plug being force ejected sent the pain reactors in his mind screaming and his voice followed suit. But despite the pain, he pushed and turned. 

It was his fault this had happened. Well, it was actually Commander Erwin’s. But had he been strong enough to stop the rogue Eva, then perhaps they wouldn’t have had to initiate the dummy system. 

A hissing sound came from the door as the pressure released. Jean dove inside. His head was pounding, silent prayers echoing, _please be ok, please be ok, please don’t be dead._

There was blood everywhere. A groan came from the pilot’s seat. Jean stumbled over his feet, climbing in front of where the pilot was lying. It was cramped, but there was just enough room to lean in and check if he was breathing. His breaths were ragged, but there. 

“Marco!” Jean called, and a shaky blood-stained hand rose to touch his cheek. Jean clutched at the hand, holding it there. He gripped onto it as a lifeline, a proof that Marco could survive. “Marco, hang on, they’re bringing a team in right now.” There was commotion getting closer, and he could hear the blades from a helicopter approaching. 

“...ean,” He managed but Jean shushed him.

“Don’t say anything, idiot.”

“Not,” Marco stubbornly continued, “you.. faul...” 

Jean stared at him, dumbstruck. Half dying and trying to tell Jean with his already weak breaths that it wasn’t his fault? If the word ‘Angel’ hadn’t been corrupted after second impact, it would be the perfect description for him. Jean felt hands pulling him away. He struggled to get back to his fallen friend, but the medical team kept him at bay. His hand reached up to where Marco’s had been. Blood was still smeared on his face.

Rage boiled in Jean’s blood. He turned and dashed back to the giant monster he had dismounted from.

They wanted him to be a pawn? The Commander thought that he could control him?

He would show them. He would destroy their precious headquarters. Just like how they made him destroy his precious friend.

 

**F.**

Sexual tension on the ship was bad enough without mini fiascos to make the ship’s doctor cringe. Captain was storming around, annoyed that Petra had gone off to meet with a client. But such was the life of a companion. It was just hard on the entirety of the crew - once the Captain was in a mood, it meant double cleaning duty.

Fortunately for the young doctor, he had managed to evade it so far. He made his way toward the engine room, ignoring an argument the pilot and the first mate were having in the kitchen. Jean couldn’t understand why Jaeger insisting on being difficult with a wife that could beat him solely utilizing her pinky. But that wasn’t his place to get involved.

There was clanking he could hear from outside of the room, which meant the ship’s mechanic wouldn’t notice the whoosh from the door opening. His lips twitched into a bit of a smile when he saw legs sticking out from the underbelly of the engine. 

“Find anything interesting down there?”

A clatter and a thunk indicated that the poor soul had hit his head on something. Jean watched as a body rolled out from under his workspace. Marco got to his feet quickly, dusting off himself as Jean approached. 

“What are you doing here?” The brunette received a shrug in response. 

“Petra’s out on a job.”

“Ah. Avoiding cleaning duty.”

“You know me so well,” Jean noted. Marco chuckled in response, albeit a bit nervously. Jean took note of the hitch in his tone. As well as the fact that his pupils dilated. He was going to take the opportunity while it was there. “Hey, you’ve got some grease on your face.” Leaning over, he used his thumb to try and rub it off. 

The tremble he felt under his palm gave him a jolt of excitement. Marco swallowed nervously, watching Jean as he intently concentrated on trying to remove the smudge. They stayed like that for a moment, until Jean turned to look Marco in the eyes. When the brunette offered a tiny smile, the doctor leaned in to steal his lips.

He wasn’t sure why it had taken him so long to _just do it already._ Maybe months in space made you a little stir crazy. But the encouraging way Marco was kissing back made him greedy for more. Jean slammed Marco against the engine, and was met with a pleased sound of satisfaction.

Jean had heard earlier that day how Marco wound up on the ship: he was caught having sex in the engine room with the former mechanic. When he knew more about the engine than his predecessor, Captain kept Marco and booted the other guy off.

The thought made Jean extremely jealous. He was determined to give Marco a newer, hotter, _better_ experience in the engine room. 

Well, that’s what he had planned to do anyway.

The swoosh of the door opening followed by a, “ **青蛙操的流氓!** ” quickly destroyed that idea.

That swearing could only be one person. Jean and Marco froze. They slowly turned, eyes wide, and stared at their Captain.

“Don’t you have medical bay things to attend to?” Levi’s voice dared him to argue. 

“Yessir,” He mumbled, casting a sympathetic glance to Marco before he ducked past the captain.

Levi turned to look at Marco, who offered a sheepish smile. His cheeks were flushed, which was pretty impressive considering his olive skin tone.

“This is the engine room. It’s dirty enough as it is. That’s what quarters are for.”

“Yes sir.” Marco saluted, and Levi walked out of the room muttering to himself.  
But the brunette’s heart hadn’t stopped pounding at his chest. He let out an elated laugh. Even though it was embarrassing to be caught, Jean had still kissed him. He shuffled over to the communicator. 

“Sick bay.” Came the voice on the other side.

“You’re to report to my quarters tonight. Captain’s orders.”

“Well, wouldn’t want to disobey _that_ request.”

Marco smiled and shuffled back to the engine. He slid back under it and hummed happily. Might as well enjoy himself as he waited for his shift to end. 

 

**K.**

“So what’s your lucky item for today, Jean-chan?” Marco grinned, watching his partner make another almost impossible shot from beyond the three-point line. Jean ignored him, concentrating on his rhythm, his breath. Timing and release. With light and shadow combo for Seirin, his old classmate Armin and ace of their team Eren, there was a lot of pressure to win the Winter Cup. 

Jean glanced over at Marco from the corner of his eye. The slightly taller brunette had a small pouch that he was dangling almost hypnotically. 

“H-Hey! Give that back!” It had become a ritual now. Marco seemed to find it funny to steal the random horoscope item that supposedly guaranteed Jean’s ability to win; Jean’s good luck. Jean had no idea it was actually Marco’s way of proving a point, an encouragement to try _without_ so obsessively relying on an item. The blonde only found it annoying. And that was ok for Marco.

Because in moments like this, it was the only time Jean became really expressive. And Marco selfishly liked to see his teammate enthusiastic.

Which, he was about to see a _really_ strong reaction. Because Jean tackled him to the floor of the gym.

“Give it back!” 

Marco laughed, thoroughly enjoying himself. HIs eyes fixed on Jean’s as he made his demand,

“Promise me we’ll win tomorrow, and I will.”

“Idiot. I hate people that can’t rely on themselves.”

“I guess it’s just become habit that I rely on you.” Marco tossed the lucky item back to Jean, “Let’s go all the way to the finals.” His partner caught the pouch effortlessly.

“Of course.”

They were ready for their rematch. Jean was ready to show Seirin his true strength. Marco could see it sparking behind hazel eyes. Passion to win.

It sent a shiver down his spine and he smiled. The excitement was spreading. The desire to prove themselves brought them closer together. The match was sure to be a good one.

Tomorrow felt too far away.

 

**W.**

_“Jean Kirstein. The girl who waited. And Marco Bodt, the boy who waited. Together at last.” The doctor had said it to himself, a tinge of sadness in his voice. He had adjusted his goggles before then adjusting his bow tie. He had watched them dance and thought how wonderful they were together. How perfect a set. Jean and Marco and the Doctor. If he could be selfish and fix this moment in time, he might have._

He remembered their wedding night so vividly. Now, he felt a bitter taste in his mouth. If only Marco hadn’t stopped to look at the tombstone. But it was too late. A weeping angel that they hadn’t seen was there. It had taken Marco away, back to a time where he didn’t belong.

Jean was staring at the angel and the Doctor nervously called to her, “Jean. Keep your eyes on it and slowly back up.”

But Jean wasn’t moving. And that was making his hearts race faster.

“The angel. Would it send me back to the same time? As him?” 

“What are you saying? Back away from the angel and come to the TARDIS with me, Jean. We’ll figure something out.” But his voice wasn’t reaching her.

“It’s my best shot, yeah?”

“No!” The doctor gripped his brown locks on the sides of his head, in a way that he always did when he was frustrated.

“I have to try. It’ll be fine, I know it will. We’ll be together again.” Jean swallowed and reached her hand backward, not taking her eyes off of the statue. “Levi.”

Her daughter, the wife of the Doctor, reached to hold her mother’s hand. The brunette ironically was making the same scowling face as her mother. 

“You look after him. Behave. Unlike I did. You understand?”

“Yes.” Was the only word offered, but Jean understood. Levi was strong and good at not cracking under pressure. The squeeze from her hand was affirmation that her daughter understood her choice.

“You are creating a fixed point in time! I’ll never see you again!”

“I’ll be fine. Because I’ll be with him.”

“Jean, please, don’t-”

“Raggedy man,” she slowly turned to face him. Her blonde ponytail whipped around, and she watched as her Doctor had tears welling in his eyes. But she still took her last defiant step backward and whispered the word, “good-bye.”

It didn’t hurt. She was on a street, and it was vastly different than what she had expected. Was that big band music she was hearing? 

Oh.

It really was the past.

She began to search the streets - but there was no sign of Marco. Had she been foolish? Were they now to truly be separated forever? And since she had created a fixed point in time, the Doctor couldn’t even save her. 

“Jean!” 

The voice made her turn and her vision blurred from tears. She was running, leaping into his arms. He caught her and held her tightly. They stayed like that, silent, holding each other for a long time. 

Jean broke the silence first.

“Come on,” she whispered, managing to find words, “let’s go.”

“Where?”

Pulling back to look at him, she smiled, “On our last adventure.”

It was 1938. In Manhattan. They were alone, with no other friends or family to help them.

But they had each other. Together, like always. And with this new chance, Jean wasn’t going to let Marco out of her sight.


End file.
